Treatments and coverings for windows, doors, and other architectural openings are typically provided in a number of fabrics and styles. The different styles include venetian blinds, vertical blinds, mini-blinds, drapes, shades, and the like. However, some of these window treatments include cords that enable the window treatments to move from a closed position to an open position and vice versa. However, these cords typically tangle and may be hazardous to children.
In addition to the above, these window treatments are typically secured directly to the window casing and may not be moved. As such, these window treatments may always block the same portion of the window.